degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 5 - Hollaback Girl
Part 1 (Kaitlyn, Aqua and Leo come at of class.) Aqua: I hope you guys have notes. I fell asleep Leo: Don't worry, I got you covered. Kaitlyn: Check it out! (They see a poster of try outs for a dance team.) Kaitlyn: A dance team for this year's tallent show. Aqua: Ohh. Kaitlyn: I'm gonna try out. Aqua: Really? This for other varieties. Not just... ballet. Kaitlyn: I can break dance too. I practice when no one's looking. Leo: Wow, we're really getting to know you. Kaitlyn: It's not that much of a secret, anyways. Leo: Okay. Kaitlyn: But I still wanna try out. Part 2 (Kaitlyn shows up for the Fants audition.) Kaitlyn: This is it. Kelly: Well, well, well. Kaitlyn: OMG. You're trying out? Kelly: That's right. And what are you doing? Sweeping? Kaitlyn: Yeah. Sweeping your act off the stage. Kelly: Let's see if you can lose. Kaitlyn: How about you quit? (The director calls both girls.) Director: Kelly Kent and Kaitlyn Janes? You're both up. (They walk in on three judges.) Judge 1: Please begin. (They both start doing the same break dancing moves. They both do team work until Kaitlyn goes on her own.) Kaitlyn: What? (Kaitlyn does a ballet spin and Kelly jumps infront of her) Kaitlyn: Hey! (Kaitlyn does more pop dancing then Kelly stops and pushes Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn pushes back.) Kaitlyn: What's your deal? Kelly: You stealing the show! Judges: That will be all! (Kaitlyn and Kelly exit the studio and walk off from each other.) Part 3 (Kaitlyn meets with the Circle.) Kaitlyn: Well my audition was a bust. Dylan: What happened? Kaitlyn: Kelly's what happened. Mark: She ruined your audition? Kaitlyn: Yeah big time! Leo: Don't worry Kaitlyn. (Kristina and Manya walk up to them.) Kristina: Did I hear you failed your audition? Manya: Not cool. Kaitlyn: Well you have that bitch, Kelly Kent, to thank for that. Manya: Are you sure that her and her little group of idiot newbies aren't going to trouble this year? Kaitlyn: We'll come up with something. Kristina: Better be worth it. Part 4 (The next day, Kaitlyn and Aqua see a group of girls looking at a dance list.) Jonathan: Kaitlyn, check it out! Kaitlyn: What goin on? Jonathan: The new dance crew. Kaitlyn: I don't think I made it. Kelly: I hope you're happy!! (Kelly storms off.) Kaitlyn: Huh? (She looks at the list and sees her name.) Kaitlyn: I made it! Aqua: You did? Kaitlyn: I'm gonna be in the school's dance program! Aqua: That's awesome! (They hug and jump.) Next Time On The Circle Dylan and Aqua admit thier feelings Dylan: I like you, Aqua. Aqua: You wanna date me? Dylan: Do you? Aqua: Yes! But someone gets in between them Alectra: Hey sexy boy! Dylan: Huh? Alectra: Ever wondered how hot I think you are? (Alectra put her arm on Dylan arm, then his chest.) Dylan: I... All New Episode of The Circle. Next Week on Degrassi and The Circle Wiki. Category:Blog posts